De Novo
De Novo is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Cry Havoc. History of De Novo De Novo was founded by Axlle and Pipperdink on April 11 in the year 2006. With those two at the helm, De Novo quickly blossomed into a large crew. They joined the flag Cry Havoc shortly after the founding of the crew and have no intention of leaving. De Novo leans not on numbers, but on stats and the training they give all their crewmates. Cabin people are taken under the wing of high officers and given the attention and advice of which De Novo is so proud. Pirates quickly move through the ranks into officership. The training period lasts nearly a week, and De Novo is demanding of trainees: they must show the ability to work a ship without help from another officer and be able to work a ship solo. The senior officers are always in communication with each other, so any problems reported are resolved swiftly. Public Statement One must begin, and one must end. To move forward, one must stay still. To advance, one must retreat. And to rule, one must start, ANEW. This be De Novo, and we come from the most savage crews in the land. All pirates be welcome, and all pirates can advance. We have a few rules, and they are to be followed. Not adhering to these rules can lead to planking and a possible expulsion. Crew Motto: We should be doing something productive! Crew Articles #Officers orders are to be followed. Officers are to give one warning then it straight to the planking board. #No cursing. Again, you are given one warning then, to the plank. #Don't leave during battle, it causes a lot more work to who you leave behind, if you don't have the time to battle once more, then leave the ship before it starts. #DO NOT leave boats abandoned at sea, on an unpopulated island or not restocked. #Don't ask to be promoted, and don't ask to be given your share of booty at sea. The officers in charge will divide the booty when they land (it's the only time we can) and ask about promotions then. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Just ask any officer. *Pirate: Must have a yellow name, and a badge. *Officer: Must have broad or above on all boat puzzles and at least a narrow in Nav and Battle Nav. You must show you are responsible enough to care for a ship, and be trained by a Fleet officer or above. Along with this, you must also sign up for the Flag Forums using your pirate name. *Fleet Officer: any one wishing to be an FO must have consent of at least two Senior Officers. You must also have a solid in all ship puzzles and your own ship. *Senior Officer: To become a Senior Officer you must have an SO bring your name up at the next crew meeting. All the SO's will then decide if you will become a Senior officer. External Links Cry Havoc Flag Forums.